


Carta Malescrita

by Laurbid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Muuuucho fluff, literalmente escribi esto para que esta pareja tuviera fluff sin smut o angst, tiene intentos de comedia por ahí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurbid/pseuds/Laurbid
Summary: “Mierda...” pensó Seiya recargándose en la silla. Dejó salir un suspiro largo y se frotó los ojos. “No sé que escribir sin sonar ridículo...”Seiya se ha enamorado de Shun e intenta escribir sus sentimientos en una carta, pero nada de lo que escribe le parece correcto, hasta que lo interrumpen.





	Carta Malescrita

**Author's Note:**

> Para aclarar, el primer párrafo es como imagino que escribiría Seiya.

_“<strike>Querido</strike> Shun <strike>mi querido amigo.</strike> Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ti, <strike>en como te mueves, en como tu cabello brilla y</strike> tanto así que un día soñé contigo, estábamos en mi viejo departamento y estaba pensando que quería que tú me besaras y lo hiciste <strike>y yo estaba tan encantado que creo que se hizo de día cuando inicialmente estaba atardeciendo.</strike> Pensé que sería algo bonito <strike>si tú y yo nos besáramos que no estaría mal</strike> salir tú y yo en en una cita al <strike>recordar eso</strike> tuviéramos una cita Estaba pensando que <strike>tu tienes cabello verde y te vistes de verde y yo me visto de rojo, esos colores son complementarios Tus ojos verdes brillan</strike> tu amabilidad es contagiosa...”_

“Mierda...” pensó Seiya recargándose en la silla. Dejó salir un suspiro largo y se frotó los ojos. “No sé que escribir sin sonar ridículo...” Su rostro aún oculto detrás de sus manos se coloró un poco al recordar todas las palabras que había querido escribir, las que sí había escrito en los papeles y las vetadas por sí mismo.

El joven Pegaso se había enamorado perdidamente de su compañero Andromeda y no se dio cuenta hasta hace unos meses durante su estancia en Grecia. Se había quedado entrenando con Marín por medio año y cada ciertos días regresaba a la ciudad para hacer una llamada a Tokyo asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden en la mansión Kido. Estas llamadas no las hacían muy seguido porque salían muy caras, aparte, tenía que caminar mucho para llegar a la ciudad y la razón por la cual estas salían muy caras era por sus conversaciones largas con Shun. Al menos al principio, después de sentir certeza de que a Saori no le iba a suceder nada se volvió más una forma para hablar de trivialidades, descansar y alejarse por unas horas.

—Escuche que Tatsumi dijo que se siente viejo.- chismeó Shun.

—Jajaja, ¿pues cuantos años tiene ahora? Esta desde que éramos niños todos.- comentó Seiya.

—No lo sé, no me atrevo a preguntar.-

—¡Está decidido! Se lo preguntaré yo cuando regrese.- Shun soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Confió en que serás gentil con él cuando te muestre su espada de kendo.-

—¿Pero que cosas dices, Shun? ¡Por supuesto que seré gentil con él! A pesar de que sea un pesado.-

—Jaja, bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿como te está yendo con tu entrenamiento?-

—¡Te Juro que cada día se pone más pesada! “¡Seiya, haz alcanzado el nivel de un caballero de oro, tienes que entrenar más duro!”— dijo intentando imitar el tono de voz de su maestra. —Entiendo porque es tan dura pero ¡Ni me deja respirar!- Sin perder un segundo, miro a sus alrededores asegurándose de que su maestra no estuviera cerca. 

Sus conversaciones constituían de diálogos similares, con alguna noticia de gran importancia rara vez haciendo presencia en sus charlas.

Ocasionalmente, Marín mencionaba lo innecesario de ir a la ciudad a asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, pero eventualmente dejó de hacer comentarios al respecto. No fue hasta su último mes en Grecia que se enteró del motivo detrás de la falta de burlas.

Un día que iba a ir a la ciudad para tomar su llamada, Marín le dio el entrenamiento más pesado de todos hasta el momento. Al final del día, a la hora a la cual él solía partir, apenas se podía mover. Con cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que hacía, sus músculos reclamaban y él tambien. A pesar de eso, hizo su esfuerzo para ir a la ciudad a hacer su llamada. Marín lo veía mientras estaba casi arrastrándose por el suelo como una lombriz, no se dignó a mirarla directamente porque no quería incitarla a burlarse de él, aunque el aire a su alrededor no parecía burlesco.

—Seiya, te voy a hacer un favor.- dijo —¿Por qué insistes tanto a ir a tomar una sola llamada? No es como si vas a la ciudad a comer algo o disfrutar una película después de eso, y creo que Saori y Shun comprenderían si estás muy cansado un día, entonces ¿porqué tanta insistencia? ¿Te lo has preguntado?-

—¡Déjame en paz!- se quejó, —¡Me gusta escuchar su voz!- Dijo de pura inercia.

—¿Y eso por que será?- preguntó cruzando los brazos mientras su tono de voz se convertía en uno un tanto burlesco pero al mismo tiempo enternecido.

—Porque... Umh...- fue lo siguiente que salió de su boca “Mierda...” Pensó cuando se dió cuenta que no sabía la razón. Marín pareció relajarse.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte.- Dijo al tomarlo del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar. 

Al día siguiente Seiya le preguntó espontáneamente—¿Marín, qué debería hacer?-

—Creo que deberías decirle, este tipo de cosas no son para quedarse ocultas.- Fue su respuesta.

En varias ocasiones le pidió consejos a Marín, pero ninguno de los dos alguna vez utilzó las palabras “amor”, "querer" o alguno de sus mil derivados, sin embargo, siempre se entendían al momento de hablar del tema. Regreso un mes después de su realización, cuando tuvo una mejor idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Pero esta se volvió papilla cuando Shun lo abrazó en cuanto lo vió. Desde entonces comenzaron a pasar casi todo su tiempo juntos al grado de ser inseparables.

En varias ocasiones había intentado decirle, pero sus palabras se trababan, se revolvían al salir de su boca o eran tan vagas que Shun creía que Seiya estaba solamente siendo un amigo muy afectuoso, para la desesperación de Pegaso.

Llegó por sí mismo (milagrosamente) a la conclusión de que si le diría, tendría que ser con un discurso ensayado o por una carta para poder hacerlo entender bien a lo que se refería.

Desafortunadamente esta carta era su décimo tercer intento y por más que intentara encontrar las palabras correctas nunca se le ocurrían. Hace 3 papeles arrugados decidió no desperdiciarlos y mejor aprovecharlos lo más posible, hace 7 a no usar plumas de fuente.

Esta última carta estaba mejor que las anteriores, pero definitivamente no era lo que quería. Estaba concentrado intentando encontrar las palabras que mejor le quedarían a su carta cuando...

—Seiya...- llamo Saori quien inmediatamente emparejó la puerta al escuchar el grito de su joven caballero.

—¡Perdona! ¡Perdona! Debí haber tocado, no sabía que estabas...-

—¿QUE NECESITAS SAORI?- preguntó mientras estaba intentando cubrir con su cuerpo las bolas de papel arrugadas que había por todo el escritorio.

—Esto... ¿ya terminaste?-

—¡¡¡No estoy haciendo eso!!!- Respingó. —¿Qué necesitas?-

—Bueno, ya que Tatsumi se lastimó la espalda no puede ayudarme con los muebles que van a ser reemplazados...-

—¿¡Vinieron por ellos hoy!? De acuerdo, solo dame un segundo.- Lo primero que hizo fue recoger todos los papeles y meterlos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, todos excepto uno que se resbaló de sus bolsillos sin que él se diera cuenta al tener el retumbo de su corazón en los oídos.

* * *

En la noche, Shun entró al mismo estudio a devolver un libro que había tomado unos días atrás, cuando vió en las patas de la mesa un papel arrugado. Curioso, porque el estudio estaba usualmente impecable, lo recogió y abrió para saber su contenido. —Ah... Umh... Wow...- dijo mientras se sonrojaba al leer lo que estaba escrito.

* * *

—¿Pasa algo Shun?- Preguntó Ikki después de que Andromeda terminara una de sus llamadas con Seiya. Sus movimientos eran suaves y reservados en cierta forma, dejó el teléfono en el receptor y suspiró mirando hacía la pared.

—No es nada hermano, solo...- se quedó pensando un momento y frunció sus labios.—...quería seguir hablando con... Seiya.- El nombre salió de sus labios con pesadez, como si solo tuviera un número limitado de usos, algo a lo que su hermano no pudo hacer caso omiso.

Ikki había escuchado la conversación a medias, había estado intentando leer un libro que Shun le recomendó porque el personaje principal le recordaba a él de la mejor forma (según le había dicho) y se había sentado a leer justamente en la misma sala donde su hermano menor tomaba la llamada. Había intentado ignorar la conversación, sin embargo, el vigor con el cuál su hermano menor estaba hablando de trivialidades como “Saori encontró una araña enorme en su habitación y me pidió sacarla porque no quería lastimarla” y “consiguieron unos claveles rojos y gardenias para el jardín de la mansión” hacía un tanto difícil de ignorarlos, lo anterior y el pequeño detalle de que no dejaba de jugar con su cabello.

—Es mejor aprovechar todo el tiempo que tienen para poder estar juntos, atesorarlo es muy importante.- Dijo Ikki. Esto sorprendió a Shun y cubrió su boca con sus nudillos, una reacción instintiva a intentar cubrir el rubor que aparecía en su rostro.

—Esto... Yo...— titubeo por unos segundos, su rostro expresando perfectamente la sorpresa que sintió en aquel momento. —Gracias por tu consejo...- respondió con una voz más callada.

Lo pesado de su corazón al no escuchar más la voz del Pegaso cada vez que terminaban sus llamadas lo hizo darse cuenta de que ya no era posible negar sus sentimientos, se había percatado de ellos hace poco, pero los ignoró al no querer lidiar con ellos. Pero supo que no recuperaría su corazón al verlo regresar de Grecia y pensar inmediatamente “lo amo” mientras sentía una falta de aliento. En el momento no pudo sostener el impulso de salir corriendo a abrazarlo y hundió su nariz en el hombro de Seiya.

Desde aquel entonces hacía lo posible por pasar todo su tiempo junto a él, sin tener idea alguna de como decirle sus sentimientos o si tendría que decirlos en absoluto, porque para empezar, ¿acaso sentiría lo mismo? Y “te amo” es algo muy fuerte que decirle a alguien más, aunque lo conozcas de varios años, tampoco ayudaban los comentarios de Seiya, que eran muy dulces y cariñosos sin entrar en un territorio más romántico.

—Shun, ¿sabes que pasar mi tiempo contigo es lo que mas disfruto de estar en Japón?- ó —Estaba pensando que... ¡tu cabello es muy lindo! Ya me gustaría que mi cabello estuviera como el tuyo.- En ambas ocasiones Andromeda había pensado que los comentarios de su amigo eran muy amables pero no parecían algo de lo cual basarse para encontrar una respuesta.

Una forma de mostrar su afecto consistía en hacerle compañía a Seiya mientras desayunaba. No era una obligación comer juntos, Saori solo les pedía que cenaran todos juntos, principalmente por el horario quebrado de Seiya quien se despertaba al mediodía mientras que Shun se despertaba más temprano para salir a correr un rato antes de desayunar. Para cuando el Pegaso hacía su aparición Shun merendaba alguna fruta o pastel que tuvieran guardado en el refrigerador. No platicaban mucho, pero Andromeda en varias ocasiones vio a Saori acercándose a la cocina y darse media vuelta al ver a los dos juntos.

Ahora, finalmente encontró una respuesta a sus preguntas. Sonrió gentilmente y apretó la carta contra su pecho.

Seiya, por otro lado, se encontraba en su cuarto con más papel intentando hacer otra carta para Shun, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

—¿Seiya, puedo entrar?- ¿Qué haces cuando la persona a la que amas toca tu puerta mientras estas intentando escribir una carta donde estás declarando tu intenso amor por él? Si eres Seiya lanzas tu cuaderno al aire y te pega en la nariz y en el ojo.

—¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Shun preocupado al oír el golpe.

—Aah... ¡sí! ¡Sí sí sí! ¡Estoy bien! Solo se me cayó un cuaderno. ¿Necesitas algo Shun?- Preguntó sin abrir la puerta.

—¿Puedo entrar?- Seiya se levantó de su cama de golpe y pateó el cuaderno bajo la cama suficientemente fuerte para que sonara cuando tocó la pared.

—¡Por supuesto Shun!- Dijo mientras lanzaba el lápiz al otro lado de la habitación. “¡Espera!” Pensó. “¿¡Y si encontró una de mis cartas!? ¡Mierda!”

—¿¡Sabes qué!? No...-

—¿No?-

—Lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana ¿no crees? Ya es tarde y quiero irme a dormir.- Lo cual era una clara mentira eran las 9 de la noche y a Seiya le encantaba desvelarse.

—Seiya... Por favor.- Su voz dejó salir su pedido como una plegaria de lo más profundo de su corazón. Apretó la carta arrugándola aún más de lo que ya estaba en lo que esperaba una respuesta. “Mierda...” Pegaso, débil ante los pedidos de su amado dejó salir un suspiro y se acercó lentamente a la puerta. La abrió un poco y se encontró con los ojos de Shun. “Parece que sí es eso...”

—Eeh... Shun... ¿Paso algo?- Shun, finalmente sintiendose tímido, miro hacía otro lado y le mostró la carta que traía oculta detrás de su espalda. Seiya se golpeó la cabeza con el arco de la puerta en vergüenza, —Puedo explicarlo.- Dijo apenado.

—¡Ja ja! No te preocupes, en realidad te explicas muy bien, aunque la mayor parte de lo que esta escrito este tachado.-

—¡Oh...!- Seiya se le quedó viendo, un sonrojo intenso pintando su rostro completamente. 

—¡Pero no te preocupes! Esta bien. Todo esta bien.— Shun tomó su rostro en ambas manos y lo acarició con el pulgar y con una voz más suave y dulce continuó

—A mi también me gustaría ir a una cita contigo, y me gusta que uses rojo y yo verde, también me gusta ver como te mueves, pareces un caballero de verdad con cada movimiento que das, aunque creo que eso no era a lo que te referías.- Seiya feliz bajó su mirada con una sonrisa. Shun le levantó la cara para que se mirarse a los ojos. —Lo que quiero decir es que... yo tambien te amo.— Y lo besó sin dejarle tiempo alguno para reaccionar.

—Y yo... eh... igual...te amo.— contesto una vez que se separaron. Shun sonrió otra vez y lo volvio a besar. 

Tal vez sí se dio a entender después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Es el primer fic que termino en años! Y bueno, me gusta mucho esta pareja, pero los fanfics de estos dos son muy escasos, así que decidí añadir contenido.  
Espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
